


beauty in the breaking down

by forcynics



Series: vampire diaries ficathon fills [7]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, background caroline/damon and damon/katherine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcynics/pseuds/forcynics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine probably wouldn’t have spared Caroline a sideways glance if she hadn’t noticed the looks the other girl received from <i>Damon</i>, but she <i>does</i> notice them, and she doesn’t know who she feels more possessive over. Damon is hers, and always will be. But... Caroline is hers too. She killed her. She <i>made</i> her into everything she now is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beauty in the breaking down

 

 

She narrows her eyes time and time again as he makes fun of the blonde, dismisses little Caroline with one of his signature eye-rolls, complains about her more annoying traits... and yet still lets the silly thing live. She thinks of what she told his brother: Hate is only the beginning of a love story.

Katherine wouldn’t have said that there’s anything special about the other girl, who somehow still manages to seem so pathetically _human._ Weak. She’s killed her once already, and, as she made clear, it wouldn’t take any effort at all for her to do it again. Surely Damon realizes that. Caroline may be a vampire but she’s a _fly_ compared to them, something to swat away in due time. Always a pawn, never a real player.

She didn’t come back for Damon, told him the truth when she said she never loved him, but that doesn’t mean that he was ever allowed to stop loving _her._ His feelings for Elena would be bad enough, except that – she smirks – they’re not really proof of anything, are they? One look at the girl could confirm that much. She’s a cheap imitation, nothing more.

Whereas Caroline... Caroline looks nothing like her. Caroline is emotional and selfless. She wears her heart on her sleeve and sticks by her friends even when it puts herself in danger. The stupid girl is every bit her opposite and Katherine quickly realizes it. The little looks that Damon gets on his face around the blonde that he doesn’t even seem to realize, the extra spark that lights him up when he’s bickering with her – it’s all only made even more annoying by the fact that Caroline is practically the _anti_ -her and she simply can’t have that.

She probably wouldn’t have spared Caroline a sideways glance if she hadn’t noticed the looks the other girl received from _Damon_ , but she _does_ notice them, and she doesn’t know who she feels more possessive over. Damon is hers, and always will be. But... Caroline is hers too. She killed her. She _made_ her into everything she now is.

So she visits the girl at night again, steals in the window and smirks at her sleeping form.

“Hello, Caroline.”

The girl lifts her head from the pillow, a glorious mess of tousled hair and confusion and _so, so fragile._ Katherine swallows the quick urge to tear her into pieces right there, partially to get at Damon, make sure he knows exactly who he belongs to, and partially because Caroline just looks so damn breakable it seems a shame to do anything but.

She looks _afraid_ too, fear lighting up her confused features as she pulls back reflexively against the headboard. Caroline swallows, and the attempt to look brave that follows makes Katherine want to laugh – her smirk deepens instead.

“Wh... What are you doing here?” Caroline asks, eyebrows knitting together. She must think that it’s like last time, that Katherine’s here to threaten her, that she needs her to do something _or else_.

The brunette chooses not to respond at first, merely takes the necessary steps that bring her to the edge of the bed, slowly, and tilts her head, studying Caroline. She wonders if maybe Damon sees the same things in her, wants to tear her down from her gloriousness just because he can, break her into tiny, tiny pieces of diamond and gold and watch them glitter in the sunlight.

“Caroline, Caroline,” she sing-songs, letting her lips spread into a smile of sorts. A former... _toy_ of hers once remarked that everyone should beware when Katherine Pierce smiled, that she didn’t smile for the same reasons as the rest of the world. Perhaps it was true, perhaps it wasn’t. She got bored of puzzling statements and drained the man dry a few days later, so it didn’t matter in the end.

She bites down on her lower lip now, anticipation rushing up inside, and then – a blur – she’s suddenly poised in front of Caroline on the mattress. She moves much more slowly as she crawls on top of the other girl, straddling her lap and leaning close, watching the muscles in Caroline’s throat constrict.

“ _Sweet_ Caroline,” she whispers, breathing the words onto the other girl’s lips. “Maybe not as useless as I thought,” she muses, lips curling with amusement at Caroline’s flinch at the word _useless_. Katherine shakes her head, small movements. “No, not useless at all,” she continues in her pondering way.

“I... I-” But Katherine doesn’t really care what the blonde has to say, and she presses her lips against Caroline’s, _hard_ , to cut her off. The other girl is tensed up tight, but something in her seems to give way, relax, even as she desperately reaches a hand up to Katherine’s cheek, a small noise catching in her throat. She’s pulling away a moment later, though – as much as she can at least – and staring at Katherine with those silly blue eyes that play the part of _confused_ too well.

“I don’t- under...stand,” she’s saying as she catches her breath, still so bewildered, but Katherine just leans her forehead against hers.

“What’s to understand, Caroline?” she queries, her voice light, amused. “It’s all so simple, really.” There’s a flash of something in her own eyes, so much darker, so much older, and when she kisses Caroline again, she bites down on her lower lip until she can taste blood, and breathes-

“You’re _mine_.”

 

 

 


End file.
